dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Rayner (Prime Earth)
After saving the life of a construction worker in New York, Kyle Rayner was chosen to wield the other six rings in the Emotional Spectrum, in addition to his own green one. Soon after being attacked by Arkillo, Munk, Bleez and Fatality.,Green Lantern: New Guardians Vol 1 1 who believed he had stolen the rings, Kyle unsuccessfully tried to explain that the rings were not, indeed, stolen by him, to no avail. Later, however, he was rescued by Saint Walker, who traveled with him to Oa seeking answers. When Rayner arrived, he realized that Ganthet had been stripped of his emotions, and the Guardians demanded to know about the rings following him. When Kyle struggled to respond effectively, the Guardians sought to restrain him for interrogation but were shocked when all six rings chose Kyle as their respective users. They slipped onto his fingers and, to the shock of the Guardians, Kyle became the Lantern for the entire Emotional Spectrum Green Lantern: New Guardians Vol 1 2 Though initially overpowering the Guardians, he was soon overwhelmed and all of the rings, save his original Green Lantern Ring and an Orange Power Ring, were destroyed. The Guardians tried to expel Kyle from the Green Lantern Corps and strip him of his ring, but this proved unsuccessful. Soon the Orange Lantern Ring revealed itself not to be a ring, but an Orange Lantern constructs by the name of Glomulus. Again, the Guardians' citadel was breached, this time by Saint Walker and the cadre of ring bearers who had previously ambushed Kyle (Bleez, Munk, Fatality and Arkillo). A quick fight ensued between the two factions, with the Guardians emerging victorious. Having seen the intruders dealt with, the Guardians were ready to arrest all of their adversaries, at which point Larfleeze and his entire corp of orange constructs (with the exception of Sayd, whose head he was riding on) burst through the ceiling wall, declaring that they were all his.Green Lantern: New Guardians Vol 1 3 With Larfleeze's help they managed to escape the Guardians and Sayd said that a force from beyond tried to pull Larfleeze's Orange Power Ring. Rise of the Third Army Following the events of the Larfleeze-Invictus War and The Fall of The Blue Lanterns, Kyle was now preparing to fight the Guardians of the Universe. His first color of choice to master was the Red of Rage. Kyle is physically and verbally tormented by Atrocitus in a cemetery with Carol Ferris watching from the sidelines. Atrocitus was trying to anger Kyle through sheer force and humiliation but sensed no angry spark in him. Once thrown through the headstone of his former girlfriend Alexandra DeWitt, Kyle started to have flashbacks of their happy times until her horrific murder at the hands of Major Force. Atrocitus berated Kyle further, but Kyle replied that he felt just sadness at the site of his former lover's grave. Carol, on the other hand, tried to tell Atrocitus that this wasn't the way to inspire rage. Atrocitus threatened Carol not to interfere, then he took Kyle with him, saying that, upon their return, Kyle would "be a new man." He then took Kyle to the Middle East where a small village was being massacred by a rebel faction. Again and again, Atrocitus forced Kyle to watch families slaughtered while Kyle tried to avert his gaze. However, increasingly angered by the slaughter and Atrocitus' own inaction against the bloodshed, Kyle finally channeled the blinding power of rage and transformed into a Red Lantern avatar. Using his new powers, Kyle killed all of the violent rebels and then angrily told Atrocitus that he was no better than the rebels to which Atrocitus replied, "No, child...I am WORSE!" Atrocitus then left Kyle reminding him of their bargain against the Guardians. Kyle then used the power of Hope to heal the wounded in the village. He returned to Carol and to see her using her Star Sapphire ring to fix Alex DeWitt's headstone. However, upon his return, Kyle appeared cold and unaffected by Carol's gesture. He told her that he would move onto the next color by asking his ring to locate Arkillo. Carol tried to speak to Kyle wondering what Atrocitus did to him, however, Kyle ignored her and flew off with Carol chasing after him. Wrath of the First Lantern Lights Out After the events of the Rise of the Third Army, Kyle was approached by the group of Templar Guardians who sought his assistance in navigating the universe in search of a better understanding of its inhabitants and its customs. Untrusting, Kyle declined at first, until Hal managed to persuade him, and that doing so would be in the best interest of the Green Lantern Corps and the universe because of the fact that these new Guardians could be potential threats, as the old Guardians were. The first outing that Kyle and the Guardians undertook led them to the outer edge of the universe where an anomaly in the form of a giant floating mass was being studied by multiple spaceships and guarded by Exeter. The Guardians left Kyle to deal with Exeter while they would take a closer look at the anomaly. As Kyle wielded the white light to protect himself, the anomaly exploded and released Relic before the Guardians had a chance to warn him. Now facing Relic and obviously out-powered, the Guardians called on the assistance of Carol Ferris, nonconsensually pulling her from Earth. As Kyle attempted to battle Relic, he was captured as the entity studied Kyle's memories. With the combined force of Carol Ferris and Exeter, Carol managed to talk Kyle out of his illusion as Relic fled with the collected information. The group managed to track down Relic to the Blue Lantern Corps' home planet, where he attempted to drain their Central Power Battery. Despite the best efforts of the Blue Lanterns and Kyle's group, Relic managed to empty the battery's reservoir of hope. With an injured Saint Walker, the other Blue Lanterns sacrificed themselves to allow Walker and Kyle's group to escape via Kyle's Indigo teleportation powers. Kyle space-warped the group to Oa where he met with Hal. They learned that the Green Lantern Central Power Battery was also acting out of sorts. Not long after, Relic arrived and encouraged the Lanterns to stand down by surrendering their rings. When they declined and began their attacks, no constructs seemed to harm him, and he successfully drained the Power Battery. Without an active power battery, Oa began self-destructing. While John stayed to fight as a distraction, Hal and Kyle lead the other Lanterns to safety. While observing Oa's destruction from a safe distance, Kyle sensed the presence of most of the Entities- Ion, Adara, The Predator, Ophidian, The Butcher, Proselyte. They commandeered Kyle's body as a host and struck out at Relic. Hal and the other Lanterns tried in vain to force the entities to leave Kyle's body, but not until the Guardians reminded Kyle that he could pit the entities against each other long enough for him to take control and to contain them. From what Kyle learned from the Entities, he knew that he could not stop Relic but instead should help him save the universe. When Kyle did find Relic, after all, the latter entrapped Kyle in a blanket of devices that drained the energy Relic needed until Hal and the Lanterns of every Lantern Corps managed to save him. The Lanterns distracted Relic long enough for Kyle to pull Relic through the Source Wall that guards the edge of the universe. The two of them disappeared until Relic was seen transforming into a part of the wall, a typical reaction to anyone who would venture too closely. Hal and the other corps members thought Kyle dead and transported themselves to Mogo, the new home planet of the Green Lanterns. The Guardians, though, stayed behind to study the wall when they saw Kyle reemerge from the other side. Kyle told them how the Entities sacrificed themselves to refill the reservoir that fuels the rings of the Lanterns. The Guardians decided that this was too important for others to know, and so they came to the decision that Kyle's survival must be kept a secret, as his journey had only just begun. Gods and Monsters Oblivion The Psions Godhead | Powers = | Abilities = * : Kyle is a skilled and creative artist. He's been an artist since he was born and has an equally long history of creativity. He's drawn, painted, sculptured, photographed, inked, colored, designed, and created thousands of works of art with or without his Rings. * : Kyle's constructs are amongst the most powerful. Kyle's constructs are much more elaborate than those of any other green lanterns, often fading into view like a sketch refined into an illustration. * | Strength = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** * White Lantern Ring * Blue Lantern Ring * Red Lantern Ring * Qwardian Power Ring * Indigo Power Ring * Star Sapphire Ring * Orange Lantern Ring * Life Equation | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Recommended = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Kyle Rayner | Links = * Kyle Rayner (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Ion Hosts Category:Parallax Hosts Category:Empowered by Equipment